


Sun Breaking Through the Clouds

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Wacky Weather [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, POV Steve, Past Cheating (not McDanno), Past Danny/Rachel, Past Steve/Catherine - Freeform, Steve and Catherine Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: A week after Steve and Danny get together, Catherine shows up for a surprise visit at the Five-0 offices.(A sequel to "It's Raining Danny's Emotions.")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaneta123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaneta123/gifts).



> This story is a sequel to "It's Raining Danny's Emotions," which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620102/. I strongly recommend reading that fic to understand this one. The key points are that Danny has the ability to magically impact the weather with his emotions (which Steve, Chin, and Kono know about), and that Danny and Steve got together shortly after 1.18 (with Danny never attempting to get back together with Rachel in season 1).
> 
> zaneta123 wanted to see a story with Catherine in this verse. I'm not sure if this is what you were looking for, zaneta123, but I got this idea involving her. I kept the Steve/Catherine relationship fairly casual as it was depicted in season 1. I also put Jenna in this story since she first appeared in 1.19. I included Cath/Billy because I enjoyed the chemistry those two had together, and I did want Catherine to be happy even if she can't be with Steve.
> 
> The thing about Danny and Rachel came from a headcanon I adopted (along with several other people) to explain Danny's weird speech about "rabbits" in episode 4.03 when Catherine started working with Billy.

"Hey, sailor," a flirty, feminine voice rang out.

Steve turned to the entrance of the bullpen to see Catherine walking towards him in her Navy whites. "Cath? Didn't you say you were getting back on the 23rd?" Steve had hoped to call her once she came back and tell her that they needed to talk. A lot had changed since he last spoke to her two weeks ago.

"Well, luckily for you, my mission ended early, so I thought I would come surprise you. So surprise!" Cath moved in for a kiss, which Steve managed to dodge so that her lips landed on his cheek instead. Catherine frowned, looking hurt and confused at Steve's behavior.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go," Danny said. "It was nice to meet you Catherine." Oh God, _Danny._ His voice sounded more vulnerable than Steve had ever heard it. And the thunder that followed him as he rushed off to his office was definitely a bad sign.

Jenna, their newest team member, was staring out the window, where it was starting to rain. "Wasn't it sunny just a few seconds ago?"

"It was," Chin said solemnly.

Steve swallowed nervously. "Guys, this is Catherine. Catherine, this is Chin, Kono, and Jenna."

"Hey." Catherine waved awkwardly.

The team smiled weakly at Catherine, with Chin and Kono's expressions looking particularly strained.

"Right, so, normally, I would let you guys get to know each other, but Cath and I really need to go talk in my office." He grabbed Catherine's forearm and started to pull her towards his office.

Kono locked eyes with Steve. "I'll go talk to Danny."

Steve nodded to Kono. Hopefully, she would be able to keep him calm until he was done speaking to Catherine.

Catherine followed Steve into his office, crossing her arms and facing him once he had shut the door so that they could have some privacy. "Steve? What's going on?"

Steve sighed. "Since the last time we talked, I started seeing someone."

Catherine huffed out a laugh. "Let me guess, the blonde guy who looked like I ran over his puppy?"

"His name's Danny, and he's my partner." At Catherine's raised eyebrows, Steve clarified. " _Work_ partner."

Catherine shook her head. "Wow, I feel stupid. How long has this been going on?"

"Only about a week."

"It seems pretty serious for something that just started a week ago."

"It is. I..." Steve glanced away, feeling awkward when telling Catherine about his feelings for Danny. "Danny means a lot to me, and I really want things to work between us."

"So, I guess that means you and me are over, huh?" Catherine was smiling, but it didn't meet her eyes. She seemed sad that things had to end between them.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Cath."

Catherine let her arms fall to her sides. "Don't be. We always said that we would let this thing go if we ever met someone we could be serious about, and you did." She sighed. "Maybe while I'm here, I could get in touch with Billy again."

Steve was glad that Catherine seemed to be taking this so well. From the few times he had met Billy, Steve could tell that Billy was smitten with Catherine. He wanted Cath to be happy. "We're still friends, right?"

Cath reached forward to hug him lightly. "Of course. I just want you to be happy, Steve."

Steve nodded, pulling away from the hug after a few seconds. "Good. We should catch up later, as friends. I could let you get to know everyone on the team."

"I'd like that." She chuckled. "I have a feeling everyone on the team will like me better when I'm not trying to kiss Danny's boyfriend."

Steve laughed, opening the door so they could both exit his office. "Probably."

Catherine glanced up at Steve. "Do you think I should apologize to Danny before I go?"

Steve sighed, gazing out at the windows where he could see a light rain falling. Kono had clearly helped Danny in his absence, but the sun probably wouldn't start shining again until after Steve talked to him. "I'm the one who really needs to talk to him, but if that's what you think is best."

"I do."

Cath and Steve walked over to Danny's office. Steve knocked on the door, and Kono emerged. Kono looked at Steve with puzzlement when she saw that Catherine was still with him.

"Steve explained everything to me, and I figured that I should apologize to Danny before I left," Cath explained.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked quietly.

"I did what I could, but you're going to need to talk to him," Kono answered, just as quietly.

That was pretty much what Steve had been expecting. Catherine poked her head into Danny's office. "Hey, uh, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't know about the whole situation with you and Steve."

Danny shook his head, a forced smile on his face. "It's fine. No harm, no foul."

"Well, I'm gonna go now. And again, sorry for earlier." Catherine turned toward everyone else in the office. "Bye, guys."

A chorus of goodbyes rang out, and Catherine left.

Steve eased open the door to Danny's office. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Danny still looked miserable. Steve had the feeling that something else besides him and Catherine was bothering Danny. He entered the office and closed the door for privacy.

Steve walked behind Danny's desk to where Danny was sitting in his office chair and wrapped his arm around his partner. "I'm sorry about what you saw earlier, Danny. Cath was on a mission for two weeks, and it was hard to get in contact with her. I wanted to tell her as soon as possible, but I wasn't expecting her to show up at the office like that."

Danny leaned into his hold. "I wasn't exactly expecting it, either. So, I'm guessing you called it off with her?"

Steve grinned. "I did. See, Cath and I had this deal where we would call it off if we ever got serious with someone, and I did so..." Steve shrugged playfully.

Danny beamed. "You're serious about me, huh?"

"Very." Steve leaned in to capture Danny's lips, gently stroking Danny's cheek to emphasize the sentiment he wanted to express.

As he drew away from the kiss, Steve glanced towards the window, where the sun was starting to shine through the clouds. Steve clasped Danny's hands in his own. "Is there anything else wrong? Besides the thing with Catherine?"

Danny stared at their intertwined hands. "I never told you everything about how Rachel and I broke up, did I?"

Steve shook his head, unsure where this was going but knowing that it was important.

Danny sighed. "Well, like I said before, we started having problems because of the strain my job put on our marriage. We were arguing a lot, and then she started getting closer to this guy at her office. Stan."

Steve felt overcome with sympathy for what Danny had gone through and interlaced his fingers with Danny's.

"I knew you weren't cheating on me because I saw how you moved away when she tried to kiss you, but it just kind of reminded me of that whole thing with Rachel. I don't think I could go through that a second time."

Steve tilted Danny's chin up so that they could make eye contact. "You won't have to go through that again. I promise." He pecked Danny on the lips. "There's nobody else for me, Danno."

Danny was smiling, and the clouds outside had dissipated. "Nobody else for me either."

"Good." Steve stood up, extending his hand to Danny. "Come on. Let's get back to work."

The weather was pleasant and sunny for the rest of the day. When the team went out for drinks later and was introduced to Catherine for the second time, the atmosphere was far less awkward than it had been in the office. Catherine and Steve easily established their new footing as platonic friends, and Cath seemed pleased to meet everyone, especially "the guy Steve is so crazy about." Steve teased Catherine when he caught her looking at her phone and smiling a few times throughout the evening. She apparently had been able to meet with Billy that afternoon and was texting with him. Cath said that she and Billy were going "to stay in touch and see where it leads." From the faint blush when she received her final text that evening, Catherine seemed to feel that it was leading to a good place.


End file.
